Knowledge bases are a computer mediated information storage of heterogeneous types of data. These types of knowledge bases are typically unstructured and disorganized. Knowledge bases can be continuously updated without regard to duplication of data and may continue to grow to an unwieldy size.
Knowledge bases can be used for customer care. However, agents may manually search for solutions in the knowledge bases. In addition, agents may randomly hop from one article with a possible solution to another article without any order or structure. This leads to an inefficient application of the data that is collected in the knowledge bases.